mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Taylor
Kyle Taylor (April 26th, 1989) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas to Austin Taylor and Andrea Taylor. Growing up he always excelled at academics and sports. He won the geography bee, the spelling bee, and lead the league in several little league sports. He was always very popular in Ruby Springs. He graudated from Charles Robinson High School as Valedictorian, and received offers from various Ivy League Colleges but turned them down to become a paramedic and give back to the community where he was raised. He was even offered to go play football for Kansas State University. Many suspsect had he attended college he would have went on to play Quarterback in the NFL. At 6'3 225 lbs, he would have made an ideal Quarterback. It's not something he's given up on, as he does plan to go to college. Just not yet. Though he is a genius, he was quite obvlivious to the fact that Chloe Lane had a major crush on him. =Childhood= Growing up, Kyle was always good friends with Chloe Lane. He and Chloe were very close, even after her mother left town. The two were very good friends Kyle was given the opportunity to skip a few grades, but declined in order to stick with his best friend. He played Little League Baseball when he was 9 years old, and set the records for most home runs in a season for the Ruby Springs Fire Department Little League Baseball team. He hit at least one in each game. He also played pee-wee football where he looked like a natural. His grades in Elementary and Middle School were perfect. In addition to Football he also played Basketball. He also won the spelling and geography bees. =HIgh School= Kyle Taylor attended Charles Robinson High School, where he played Wildcat Football, Basketball, and played Baseball. He also set the record for time running the mile with 4:15. Kyle set many records while in school, and still managed to graduate as Valedictorian. It was enough to get him several invitations to Ivy League Colleges and major Univeristies. He also set several records playing for the Charles Robinson Wild Cats. Here are the records that he set: =After High School= After High School, Kyle considered going to college but instead decided to stay at home and join the local Fire Department. There he helped to save lives of many including Agnes Franklin. Kyle worked hard as a paramedic, and was a vital member of the Taylor Team. He received a commendation from Mayor Taylor Davenport for his services to the town. His best friend Chloe Taylor also wrote about him in her local paper Weird Things In Ruby Springs. =Angels of Death Murders= During the Angels of Death Murders, Kyle Taylor continued helping out as a paramedic in town. He continued being oblivious to the fact that Chloe was interested in him. CIA Agent Yvonne Zimmerman attempted to recruit him into the CIA, but he didn't want to go, wanting to stay in town and help people out in what ways he could. =After the Murders= After the murders were over, Kyle and Chloe finally started dating. It took her asking him out for him to finally get the picture. Kyle continues working as a paramedic and eventually goes off to college to study to be a Doctor, though minors in Journalism considering getting into Medical Journalism. =Quotes= "Right now? I don't know. But I support Taylor Davenport. She seems like the smart choice." "Well, judging by the plans that both candidates have announced... if Mrs. Whitner becomes mayor, the town will have to go into debt $20,569,421.11 in order to pay for her plans. The benefit of those plans over the short term is only, by my estimates, a net gain of $1,380,004.61 to our economy per year. Which will take a total of 14 years and 11 months to start making any real gains. Which makes the 14 years of growth negligible. Given that estimates cannot truly be given for a period of other 30 years, that leaves the net gain from her project at around $22,080,073.76. Meanwhile Taylor Davenports plan has a cost of only $2,418,951.03, with a net gain of $886,541.19. Which can be paid off in under 3 years. Leaving total development of $23,936,612.13 over a period of 30 years. Though under Whitney Whitners plan, the eventual added growth would make the economy even greater, it would end up chasing out the people who were born and raised here, thus making it negligible for anyone who lives here. While Taylor's plan benefits those who live here, and those who want to develop here. In other words... Taylor Davenport doesn't want to chase people out of their homes to make way for development, while Whitney does." "I don't think that's the purpose of a mayor. To bridge the gap between the rich and the poor, the most efficient solution is to chase the poor out. Especially for someone who is mayor. Mayor's don't have much power, and few resources. Furthermore, it's more important for a mayor to focus on services available to town, rather than bridging any gaps." "I'm not sure, but that's where she says she works. So I'll believe her until I have a reason not to." - On Yvonne working at a Box Company "Oh no, she wouldn't want to go out with me." - on asking Chloe out "What appears to be a sword pierced her torso from the back. The killer likely was in a hurry, and left her to die from blood loss. But the cut wasn't deep enough to actually kill her instantly as was apparently intended." Category:Male Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Characters Category:MISTX0